Beauty and the Beast
by fanalisse
Summary: Twisted Tales Series #2: The tale of a cursed head prefect, a de-feathered Hibird, and a timid, one-eyed girl. 1896.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters associated with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I also do not own the story Beauty and the Beast. All belong to their respective owners.**

**This is a mixed version of the original (?) by Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont (that's one long name) and Disney. Anyways...read and review, please! **

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, in the 'Land of the Rising Sun', there was a rather violent head prefect named Hibari. He was very dedicated to his job. He even threatened the principle into letting him live in the school so that he could beat up rule breakers twenty-four/seven. He spent most of his time in the reception room and slept there on one of the leather couches, ate from the fridge in the teachers' lounge, and even went as far as cleaning up in the boys' washroom and change room.

One stormy night, as torrential rain pitter-pattered on the roof of the reception room, Hibari could hear someone climbing the front gate. Instantly his eyes popped open and he zoomed downstairs to the main doors in order to dish out the punishment for being on school property this late at night.

When Hibari got downstairs the front door was already open and a white-haired man with his back to Hibari was shaking himself dry like a dog in the lobby, creating a puddle of water. A vein in Hibari's forehead popped out.

"…you'll have to clean that up, herbivore. And then I'll bite you to death for coming here past school hours and disturbing the peace."

The person turned around and smiled at Hibari, his eyes slits because his smile was so wide. Underneath his left eye there was a purple, spiked semi-circle following the arch of his or her bottom eyelid.

"Hello," he said, his smile gradually fading but his eyes stayed as slits. "I'm Byakuran. May I intrude upon your hospitality and stay here for the night?"

"…not unless if you want to die." Hibari held up his tonfas and frowned when Byakuran stayed glued to his spot, cocking his head to the side like a little child.

"Yaa, Kyou-chan, please?"

Hibari ignored the fact that he hadn't told this guy his name yet.

"No. Prepare to die." Hibari charged at Byakuran, drawing out his tonfas from the sleeves of his pajamas, but the white-haired man nimbly jumped out of the path of Hibari's tonfas and landed a few feet away.

"Oh. Well, I didn't expect you to let me stay."

He dodged again, which made Hibari even angrier. Eventually Byakuran was pinned to the wall by the prefect's tonfa. Hibari thought about whether to slowly and painfully torture the man or to just quickly beat him up and get back to sleep.

"Hmm…do you know any good hotels around here? I have to leave tomorrow morning and I need my beauty sleep," Byakuran said conversationally, smiling once more. Hibari's eyebrows furrowed. Torture it was, then.

"No." Hibari lifted one arm with a tonfa in his grip to start his punishment, and nearly gasped when Byakuran quickly shot out of his grip and weaved through his legs.

"How about a hug?"

Hibari didn't answer. He was too busy trying to catch Byakuran again. This man, he was _incredibly_ agile, like a fish. He slipped through your fingers at the last second.

"If you don't help me, I'll curse you," Byakuran said, his voice suddenly turning cold. He was still smiling.

"Herbivore…I'll bite you to death."

"I see, I see…it's like that, isn't it," Byakuran sniffed, dabbing at his eyes with a lace handkerchief he produced out of thin air. He opened his eyes. They were a brilliant violet colour. Hibari stopped in his tracks and found that he could not move.

"Since you won't help me, I'm going to curse you. Don't give me that look! I'm PMS-ing!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow. He had gone to class enough to know that PMS only happened to _women_.

Grumbling to himself, Byakuran reached within the folds of his robe and brought out a fluffy yellow ball. The ball twitched, and a few second later two beady black eyes opened, and the ball of fluff untucked its beak from under his poofy feathers.

"This is Hibird; isn't that a nice name?" the last part of Byakuran's sentence was directed at the bird itself.

"Ehh~" Hibird sang, turning around on Byakuran's palm so that its little yellow butt was facing the man.

"Wha- you ungrateful little…!" Byakuran glared at the ceiling and counted to ten in his head. "Calm down, Byakkun…just remember what that nice therapist told you…breathe in…and out…in…and out…"

Now, while all this was happening, Hibari was still frozen in place. He had been walking at the time when Byakuran opened his eyes, so now one foot was in the air and he was tilted forward slightly. It was very uncomfortable.

Byakuran eventually calmed down and threw Hibird at Hibari. Hibird happily nestled in Hibari's hair, much to the prefect's annoyance.

"This is your curse; until you fall in love and in return, someone falls in love with you, you will not be able to leave this school. But there is a time limit; when Hibird loses his last feather, you will die. If you can find love before then, the curse will be broken."

Byakuran closed his eyes, and Hibari fell to the ground after being supported by another force for so long. Byakuran smirked at Hibari and walked out the door, disappearing into the night.

Hibari quickly jumped up and walked out the door, not believing that he really was cursed. The rain had let up and now it was still and quiet. Byakuran was nowhere in sight.

Even though Hibari told himself that he wasn't cursed, he still felt that he needed to confirm it. With every step towards the gate, Hibari could feel something pulling him back towards the school, and with every step, it got stronger and stronger. But he pushed on. At last, he placed his hand on the wet, cold iron. The moment he touched the gate, he felt something stab through his heart. The pain was enough to bring him to his knees.

"Hibari~ Hibari~!" Hibird chirped, flying to perch on the ground in front of Hibari. The little yellow bird took off again, deciding that Hibari's head was much more comfortable. Something small, yellow, and fluffy lazily drifted to the ground from where Hibird had been a split-second ago.

A feather.

* * *

**Dun dun dun, Hibird might be bald by the time this fanfic is finished. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters associated with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I also do not own the story Beauty and the Beast. All belong to their respective owners.**

**Things aren't progressing very quickly, and there's major OOC-ness on Mukuro's part. (B-but I did it for the lolz?) Review, please. **

* * *

Chapter One

Once upon a time, far, far, far, faaar away, there was a young, doting father of three daughters.

The oldest daughter was Reboko, a short, rather…strange young lady with rather…violent interests. The second oldest daughter was Tsunayoshi (Tsuna for short), a wimpy kid who strongly admired Kyota, the cutest guy in the village where they lived. The youngest daughter was named Chrome, a quiet girl quite devoted to her father.

One sunny morning, their father, Mukuro got bored of their peaceful life in the village of Namimori and decided to go on an adventure. He packed his bags and mounted their old horse, Kenchikusa.

"Kufufu~ I'm sad that I have to leave my darling daughters, but I'll be back soon~!" Mukuro sang dramatically as he rode into the sunset. "But worry not, for we shall meet again!"

"Don't look down on me!" Reboko shrilled after Mukuro, chomping on her hair.

"Goodbye, father, and good luck," Chrome mumbled.

"Hey, isn't it morning…?" Tsuna asked.

**--**

Mukuro sighed and used his hand to shield his eyes from the persistent rays of the sun. He had been travelling for _so long_ (nearly six minutes, darling), he was _so tired_ (blinking was _very_ tedious), and he was _so thirsty_ (that barrel full of water didn't help at all)!

"This…is it…" he panted, slumping over in his seat and clutching at the air. "My life is flashing before my eyes…I never got to- hey, is that a pineapple?"

Suddenly full of energy, Mukuro perked up and steered Kenchikusa towards the previously mentioned fruit that had been abandoned at the side of the road.

"You poor, poor, thing…!" he cooed, leaning down and snatching it into his arms, where he cuddled it and gently rocked it back and forth. "Don't worry…daddy's got you now…kufufufu…you're safe, my sweet little Pineapple-chan…I've got to get you to a cooler!"

Now, with rekindled passion in his heart, Mukuro abandoned his previous mission- to have fun- and instead devoted himself to getting his Pineapple-chan to a cooler. As he rode on, journeying across the wide, paved road that seemed to go on for hundreds of miles, he suddenly became aware of how hot it was again.

Some nice juicy pineapple right now would be heavenly…wait! No! What was he thinking?! He couldn't eat his sweet, innocent Pineapple-chan!

"Papa is so sorry for thinking like that…!" Mukuro wailed, hugging Pineapple-chan tight and wincing when her spikes drove into his cheek. "Papa would never eat you, oh _no_."

But as Kenchikusa plowed on, Mukuro was tempted to peel Pineapple-chan with the trident he always carried with him and relieve him of his thirst.

Soon his craving was at its peak.

"I'm sorry, Pineapple-chan!" he cried, and brought out his trident. "I shall honour your sacrifice!"

As he stabbed into Pineapple-chan and devoured her, he swore he heard someone gasp, 'cannibal!' He paused, then ignored it and tearfully threw what was left of Pineapple-chan behind him.

Now that Pineapple-chan was gone, what would he do? After some careful contemplation, Mukuro decided to just ride on a bit further then head back. It was too late to make huge plans, anyways.

Mukuro was mourning over Pineapple-chan and didn't notice the dark, angry clouds roll in above him until it was too late. _Plop, plop, plop._ He could feel the rain starting to fall, and decided to press on further to seek shelter. Mukuro nudged Kenchikusa into a run. In the distance, he spotted a building and hurried towards it. Mukuro made it just after it really started to pour and invited himself in. The door was unlocked. He shooed Kenchikusa in and slammed the door behind him.

The horse immediately trotted off in the dimly lit foyer, leaving Mukuro on his own. The first thing he noticed was a yellow bird that was missing most of its feathers perched on a stool next to the door.

"Hibari, Hibari! Intruder, intruder!" it sang, over and over and over. "Hibari, Hibari! Intruder, intruder!"

"Hibari?" Mukuro muttered. "Is this place owned by birds?"

"Wrong," someone hissed behind him. Mukuro could feel something long and cool slide beside his neck and slowly turned around to get a better look at it.

"Oya, oya? Tonfas?"

His gaze slid up the arm of the tonfa wielder and across the taut shoulders, stopping at the face. Delayed reaction: three seconds.

Three.

Two.

One.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Mukuro squealed, latching onto Hibari in a sort of tackle-glomp hug. "YOU'RE SO CUTE! AHH! SKYLARK-KUN! SO CUTE! SO HANDSOME! SO-"

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled, his steely grey eyes narrowing in annoyance. He attempted to shake Mukuro off, and when that didn't work, he tried smacking the man on the head.

"KYAA! BITE ME TO DEATH?! PLEASE DO! I WOULDN'T MIND IF SOMEONE LIKE _SKYLARK-KUN_ DID~! Ow! What was that for, Skylark-kun?" Mukuro looked up at Hibari with misty eyes, his bottom lip stuck out in an unmistakeable pout. There was blood spurting out from the side of his head where Hibari hit him.

"This is _my_ school," Hibari hissed, jerking away. Mukuro's tentacle hands unlatched from his uniform and he fell onto the polished floor with a muffled thump. "If you stay, you'll have to obey _my_ rules. Got that, pineapple bastard?"

Apparently, that comment had struck a nerve in Mukuro. His eyes turned from childish and playful to cold and menacing in 0.01 seconds flat. Looking down so that his hair hung in a curtain in front of his face, Mukuro slowly stood up and pulled out his trident. Hibari tensed, ready for battle.

"Pineapple…bastard?" Mukuro whispered, staggering towards Hibari. "Pineapples…Pineapple-chan…_Kufufu_…"

When he looked up again, one of his blue eyes had turned red with the kanji for 'six' replacing his pupil. Creepy.

"Don't ever insult Pineapple-chan, you bird freak," he muttered ominously, his face inches away from Hibari's. He was smiling sweetly, but there was a dark aura surrounding him.

Hibari sighed and glared at the ground. What was it with him and _yandere_ guys?

"So!" Mukuro leaned back, and the dark aura around him faded. His eye returned back to its normal blue. "Can I stay here for the night…oh, my! I don't even know your name! I just heard part of it from that half-naked bird over there." He pointed at Hibird, who had been forgotten in all the ruckus. "I'm Rokudo Mukuro."

"Get out." Hibari ignored the man's greeting and raised his tonfas. He started attacking, eventually cornering Mukuro at the front door.

"W-wait!" Mukuro whimpered, peering out of a window behind Hibari. "It's pouring out! My daughters will be horrified if I get sick! A-and I don't wanna get wet! My hair! It took me _forever_ to mould it into this unique pineapple shape! A-and my horse already made himself at home!"

Mukuro pointed over Hibari's shoulder, and Hibari peered into the darkness behind him before leaning to the left and flipping a light switch. Ceiling lights buzzed, blinked, and finally shone, illuminating a grand hall with rows of lockers and a staircase off to the side. In front of one of the lockers, Kenchikusa had made a pile of steaming dung and then settled beside it, resting. Hibari's eye visibly twitched before he turned away and muttered, "You'll have to clean that up later, herbivore."

"So, can I stay here?"

Hibari surveyed Mukuro for a second before quickly stepping back and sauntering over to the staircase. At the bottom step, he turned back and smirked.

"Yes…but the price will be that I get one of your daughters."

* * *

**_Yandere (_male)_/yanderekko _(female)_- _basically, it's a term used to describe someone who seems sweet on the outside, but is actually a psycho. Example: Ivan Braginski from _Axis Powers Hetalia_. :D**


End file.
